1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable electronic device including a flexible display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile device), such as a communication terminal, a game console, a multimedia player, a portable computer, or an imaging device, includes a display element that displays image information and an input unit such as a keypad, touchscreen, microphone, or camera. Some of these mobile devices may have foldable structures which may provide the ability for the mobile devices to be folded into a smaller size for portability. For example, one such mobile device may have two bodies that are connected to each other using a foldable structure. If the display element cannot be folded, then the display element may be disposed on one of the two bodies. Thus, it may be difficult to provide a display element having a large area on a mobile device having a foldable structure.
Further, as flexible display elements have been developed, attempts to apply a flexible display element to a mobile device having a foldable structure have been made. In such a case, because the flexible display element may be disposed over two bodies and across the foldable structure, a larger screen may be provided as compared to foldable mobile device that does not have a flexible display. However, when the flexible display element is sharply bent the flexible display element may be damaged. Accordingly, there is a demand for a foldable structure that may limit a radius of curvature of a flexible display element when a mobile device is folded.